Breaking Complications
by beyondinfinite
Summary: With everything he did, she remembered Kashino. She didn't want to remember. It was best not to think of him at all. Until when could she keep up this charade? Songfic of Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You".
1. Perfectly fine

Disclaimer: Yumeiro Patissiere is not, and will never be, mine. All characters and places in this fanfiction is owned by the makers of YumPati. The song "The Way I Loved You" is owned by Taylor Swift. I only own my laptop and my ice cream.

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. It's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name. We were so in love that we acted insane.

* * *

_I'll pick you up some time after 5? Let's go to the mall. I hear the movie you've been waiting for is out._

_I can't come out til 5:30. My group and I have a practice session. It's nearly exam week._

_I can wait._

_Really? Okay. See you then!_

_Sure. Love you._

Ichigo blushed at the text message. Really, her boyfriend was so sweet. Rumi decided right then to look over the brunette's shoulder.

"Texting your boyfriend again, I see?"

Ichigo grinned at her best friend. "Well, Senji is taking me to the movies later this afternoon."

"Wow. Your guy is a great catch. He's so incredible! You've only been together for about a month but you guys have been going out on dates at least once a week... You didn't go out that often when you were with..." Rumi shook the thought away. "Uhh, nevermind. Forget what I was about to say. What are you going to wear?"

The brunette looked at her companion skeptically, while the said friend looked twice as guilty as before. Ichigo knew that Rumi was about to say 'Kashino', but she wasn't about to let the guilty girl know that.

"Well, he bought me this really cute dress last last week! I haven't had the chance to wear it yet, though. Maybe I can wear it tonight!"

Realizing that Ichigo was not about to talk about her past love, Rumi rambled on. "Your boyfriend is so sensible, really! I can't believe he thought of that! I mean, all Takuya sends me are chocolates, and chocolates, and more chocolates! Seriously, I've had enough of chocolates here in St. Marie, thank you very much. I'm very jealous, Ichigo. You're so lucky to have Kaitou Senji, but I guess I'm lucky to have Takuya, too."

Ichigo looked up from her book. They were at the library, studying for a long test. She sighed in exasperation, but it could've been because of her boyfriend or the subject they were studying about. Rumi wasn't quite sure. "I know that. He's a great guy. He's cute, smart, kind, respectable. Liking someone like him isn't hard. He's a great guy."

It hadn't occured to Rumi until then, but the brunette talked about Senji like she was telling not Rumi, but herself, all of those things. Like she was... Convincing herself of those things.

But, why?

* * *

Ichigo played with the hem of her floral dress before she opened the door that lead to the front porch of their dorm house. She smiled a bit when she saw Senji in his blue polo shirt and khaki pants waiting for her down the steps. It would have been almost fairytale like: the prince waits for his princess as she walks gracefully down the marble stairwell- if Ichigo didn't trip on her feet that caused her to fall.

His hand shot down to meet hers, but when they touched... There was nothing. Ichigo flustered a bit before she met his gaze. She blushed embarrassedly when she saw him smile.

"I'm such a klutz. Sorry about that."

Senji looked at her meaningfully, almost mesmerizingly sincere. "I don't mind. It's one of the things that I love about you."

_It gives me a reason to protect you_. Ichigo cursed inwardly as she tried to not think about that line. It had been a while since she thought of him last. It was best not to think of him at all.

She smiled up at her boyfriend. "Did you get that line from somewhere?" He always knew the perfect things to say.

He smirked at her, but she seemed unfazed. She knew someone who could've smirked better, which meant someone who looked more attractive when he smirked.

Again, she cursed inwardly for thinking that. She told herself not to think of _him_ any longer. Until when could she keep this up?

"I'm way too suave to copy someone else's line, Ichigo," he said as he opened the car door for her. "By the way, you look exceptionally stunning tonight."

Ichigo blushed again, momentarily forgetting her past worries about a certain blond boy. "Senji, you say that all the time. Uh, thanks though. You don't look so bad yourself."

She got inside the car and inhaled. His car scent had changed from pine to... Strawberry?

He turned the engine on, the car's sound filling up most of the silence. Before he started driving, Senji turned to Ichigo and smiled cheekily. She grinned back at him and then stared at the road.

He laughed, his deep voice echoing inside the car. "You're so cute."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Enough with the compliments. Let's go see that movie!"

* * *

Rumi sighed to herself before getting up from her bed. She had already eaten dinner. Having gotten used to Ichigo's weekly dates, Kana had kept her company for about an hour as they talked and caught up with each other's daily lives. Kana had to go soon though, because she had to help some freshman study for her French exams.

Looking around, she noticed two things. One, her side of the room was too neat. Did she really run out of things to do when her roommate was out on a date? Two, Ichigo's side was a bit messy due to her clumsiness and forgetfulness. She just had a few of her clothes strewn around her bed. The poor girl had almost misplaced the floral dress she wore that night. Rumi picked up a few stray shirts and an oversized coat.

_This must be her dad's. _She mused as she continued to fold it. She opened Ichigo's cabinet to put back the coat when something hard fell in contact with her hand. It was a small white wooden box. Rumi stared hard at it before taking it out, gingerly holding it with her delicate hands. She had seen this box before, countless of times actually. She just hadn't seen what was inside.

She quickly put all of Ichigo's clothes inside the drawers of the cabinet. Rumi knew that this was something private for her best friend. Ichigo had never even mentioned the box to her before. She felt like she was intruding on something sentimental, so she just put it down on Ichigo's desk.

Rumi marveled at the intricate designs on the wooden box. It was made by an amateur, which she was sure of. Nevertheless, that person obviously put a lot of love and effort into the treasure box. There were flowers carved on each corner of the box and Ichigo's name was embedded on the middle. It was four inches high, and was about as big as a book. She ran her hands down the little flower carvings on the side.

She snapped out of her reverie when she felt her phone vibrate. She fished it out of her pocket and answered without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Rumi?"

"S-Satsuki?"

"Is something on your mind? Are you busy? I could call another time, you know."

Rumi laughed, her eyes twinkling at the ceiling above her head. It had been a habit of Hanabusa and hers to exchange information on their roommates' current love lives. After all, they were both worried about the well being of the people they currently live with.

"No, I was just surprised, that's all. Anyway, why did you call?"

"Uh, you texted me a while ago..."

Rumi flinched. How could she forget? "Oh right! Well, Ichigo went out with Senji again... And before that, when she and I were talking, I accidentally brought up Kashino, and she acted as if I didn't say anything at all! Seriously, I don't get that girl. She tells me that she and Kashino are still friends, but I can see that she obviously avoids him like the plague!"

Silence.

"Satsuki? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Sorry about that. Kashino went out so I can talk now."

"That's a relief. Well?"

"He's been talking in his sleep, you know."

Rumi felt herself nod. "You told me that two weeks ago."

"Well, he talks even longer now. Remember when he used to just say Ichigo's name? Well, last night was one of the longest nights ever. I swear." He ran his hand through his light green hair as he chuckled to himself.

"Care to share?" She asked slyly. She enjoyed phone calls with Hanabusa. It made her nights less lonely.

"He said, 'I'm sorry, Ichigo. I miss you so much. I'm sorry. I still...love you.' Again and again and again. Trust me, that last one made me want to cry."

It made Rumi's eyes water a bit, too, because the latter part of his short speech broke her heart intensely. She knew how much Ichigo and Kashino loved each other. She, Kana, Andou and Hanabusa had all been witnesses to their blossoming love. How could something so beautiful such as the relationship of her friends break apart so easily?

"Are you okay?"

_He probably heard me sniffing_, she thought to herself. She wiped her tears and then sighed into the phone. "I'm okay. I just don't get it!"

And he understood her, for he himself didn't understand any of the happenings between their friends anymore than the next person. He was frustrated, and a guy as handsome as was he should never get frustrated. It would give him wrinkles.

"We have to do something about this, Rumi."

Again, she sighed into the phone. "I'm afraid it's too late for that, Satsuki."

Hanabusa's shoulders sagged as she said this. Was this really it? Having to live with a guy who was obviously broken hearted and _still_ yearning for his ex love? Having to see the said ex be with someone else, when it's pretty obvious that she hasn't exactly moved on either? It was the truth, and honestly, it sucked.

* * *

Ichigo smiled sheepishly as Senji opened her side of the door. For the second time that night, his hand shot down to meet hers, and she accepted it gratefully. Ichigo went up one step, but Senji hadn't pulled his hands away yet, so she faced him questioningly. "Goodnight. And thanks, I had fun."

He smiled at her and then moved closer. He was going to kiss her, but an alarmed Ichigo turned her head just in time for his lips to touch her cheek lightly. He lingered there for about a second before he moved away. He looked hurt and slightly confused. To avoid questions, Ichigo feigned innocence and confusion as well.

He sighed. "Goodnight." And he left.

She stayed there for about ten seconds, her eyes distant and blank. It had occured to her that whenever he would try to kiss her lips or her forehead, she would always divert it to her cheek. She had never kissed him on the lips yet. She knew that she was being childish, but a part of her heart longed for only one person, and that person was gone from her life now.

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the door the exact same time that Rumi hung up the phone. It startled her, but when she heard Ichigo's soft voice, she opened the door quickly. Ichigo giggled at the disheveled Rumi who nearly threw her phone out the window.

Rumi smiled. "Hey. How was your date?"

Ichigo stopped for a moment, as if she was trying to remember what had happened. "He took me to see 'Remember When'. It was so beautiful, really! I actually cried when the lead actress died. And then after that, we went ice-skating, and then we got hot chocolate. And then, dinner! Yeah, that's about it."

Ichigo was rambling, like she was thinking really hard of what to say. The twinkle in her eyes had gone out, and she looked like she was memorizing a speech. Rumi wanted to say something about it, but figured that Ichigo was probably just tired from her date.

"That's nice, Ichigo. I'm happy f-for you." She bit her lower lip in regret. She knew that what she said was fake, because she wasn't happy for Ichigo at all. No, not after what Hanabusa just said on the phone earlier. She was still rooting for Kashino, and she always had been. She'd seen all the other boys fall in love, but all he seemed to do was work and study and work and study. So, when Ichigo entered his life, it changed him. And she was happy for her two friends for that. It was a lost cause now, and that just made her unhappy for her friends.

Unfortunately, Ichigo noticed the fakeness in Rumi's voice. "Is there something wrong, Rumi?"

The caramel-haired girl blushed red. "Uhh, n-no! Of course not."

Ichigo sighed and then nodded. She placed her bag on her bed and slowly began to untie her shoe straps. Rumi, in an attempt to leave for a moment, excused herself to go to the bathroom to wash up.

Ichigo slid into her pink nightgown and then sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes wistful. This was one of the bad days, she decided. She thought of him too much today. Was she ever going to stop?

Her lampshade flickered for a moment, and then dimmed. Ichigo turned her head to the direction of her desk and noticed a familiar box sitting on top of it.

How did this get here...? She took it from its place and held it lightly. Her touch quivered as her lips trembled slightly. She had not seen this box in over a month. Her fingers traced the small carvings gently, like it was made of glass. She held her breath and took her necklace out. The small key pendant slid inside the box's lock perfectly. Click.

It opened slowly as a soft melody filled her ears. She clenched her teeth and then took out the first thing she saw from the pile of pictures and letters and trinkets. It was a photograph of her and Kashino sleeping with their heads resting on the counter top of Group A's work area. She closed her eyes as a cold breeze passed from the open window. She did not even acknowledge its presence because right at that moment, she felt Kashino's white jacket atop her shoulders, smelling of chocolate. After a second, the ghostly feeling was gone and she was left alone with the picture.

She gulped as she placed the photo on her bed and looked at the next momento in the box. It was a photo of their battle with Koshiro Miya's team in the Cake Grand Prix. She and Kashino were walking down the stairs as the audience in the background marveled at the pink dress that was made of chocolate. She remembered her silly stage fright then, but she couldn't suppress even a chuckle. She placed it beside the first picture and then held the next item in the box.

It was a bandaid taped on a blank card. Ichigo racked her brains trying to remember what it was for when she saw her own handwriting at the back of the card.

"November 26. Kashino General Hospital."

Oh, right. This was the bandaid that the school nurse put on her cheek the day she fell down the stairs. She could vaguely remember Kashino's worried voice. "Amano-san, Amano-san!" He was breathing so hard, and she had never felt him panic so much in her entire stay in St. Marie. She found that fact almost comforting somehow.

"Ichigo?"

Rumi noticed the glassy expression in Ichigo's eyes and she couldn't quite guess why. She spotted the box and the two pictures on her roommate's bed. Fitting the pieces together, she understood why Ichigo's face was passive; almost grave. Ichigo didn't hear her when she called out, so she just watched.

Ichigo bit her lip as she took the next picture. It was the day he confessed to her, and she became his girlfriend. The picture consisted of Kashino with his left arm around Ichigo's waist rather awkwardly as Ichigo was poking his cheek and laughing. He had a small smile too. Ichigo noticed that that smile hadn't seen the light of day in so long, and it melted her heart completely.

Her hands were shaking as she held the next item. It was yet another picture, although this one wasn't as happy as the others. It was a photo of Caramel crying while Vanilla was consoling her and looking worriedly over her shoulder. In the distance, two silhouettes were shown, and their position gave away the fact that the pair had been arguing. It was the day Kashino and she had broken up after two lovely years together.

Ichigo's composure broke down as her hand flew up to her mouth, muffling her sobs. The tears flowed and flowed, and Rumi just didn't know what to do.

"I miss you so much."

And with those words, Rumi walked to her best friend. Ichigo buried herself in her arms and said those five words again and again and again.

"_I miss him so much."_

* * *

A/N: Heyyy! Has it been so long since I last posted a one-shot/two-shot? I'll be updating my other multi-chapter fanfic in a few days. I just wanted to try this one out. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love knowing what you thought about it! Oh, and I'm still thinking if this one should be a two-shot or a multi-chapter fic… I guess we'll find out soon enough!


	2. Calls and Accidents

Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere or "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. I only own my laptop and my ice cream, yes? Oh, and by the way, this is (in fact) a song fic. My first YumPati one!

He respects my space and never makes me wait. He calls exactly when he says he will.

* * *

Ichigo moaned in her sleep and turned over. Her hands reached blindly for the blankets, but she couldn't reach it. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be met by the darkness. Rumi had kept her company while she cried her eyes out in the wee hours of the morning. She had longed for Kashino, but she felt terrible because she knew that she was hurting Senji, and she didn't want that.

Senji was sweet and smart and nice and caring and... he called on time!

"Kashino always called me later than the time he told me he'd call," she muttered as she draped the blanket around her freezing body. She flicked on the lampshade and then saw that the pictures were still on her bed. She picked them all up and piled them neatly on the desk, next to the white box that Kashino had made for her two Christmases ago.

She counted how many there were, and noticed that one was missing. She looked around for it quite noisily, waking Rumi up from her much-needed sleep.

"What are you doing at a time like this? It's 2 AM, Ichigo."

"I think I lost a _picture_." She said pointedly, and then continued searching. She threw off the blanket and then checked under the pillow. Nope, not there. She checked below the box. Nope, not even. Rumi was drawing the curtain that separated their beds for privacy when Ichigo cried out in relief. "There it is!"

Rumi looked down at the floor of her bed and laughed. She caught sight of a picture of a younger Kashino who looked quite pissed at a teary-eyed fourteen-year-old version of Ichigo. She spotted the mille crepe that had revealed to everyone that Ichigo was a beginner at making sweets. She smiled at the memory.

"Devil Kashino, making me feel bad." Ichigo huffed. "What a sadist." Rumi noticed the sudden change in her roommate's attitude. It was no longer the Ichigo that avoided anything concerning the chocolatier rather, it was the Ichigo that was naïve and stubborn and adorable who loved Kashino with all her heart. Maybe it was because she lacked sleep...?

Ichigo was still sitting on her bed, and she suddenly decided to just reach for the picture from her spot. Lazy as always, she reached out both her arms which caused her to lose her balance. Her entire upper body fell from the bed in the direction of the floor. Her feet was tangled with the blanket, so she couldn't move them from the bed. She continued to fall until her head hit the floor, only to hit Rumi's wooden bed frame's corner.

A shot of pain passed through her as she bit her lip in surprise. A warm liquid dripped from her head, near the area of her left temple. She felt more and more blood trickle from that area, causing her head to ache. Rumi was panicking, and everyone else was asleep. She called the dorm head and Hanabusa, in high hopes that he would help.

Still, Ichigo reached for the picture, not wanting it to get lost. That was the first picture she got that consisted of her and Kashino. She couldn't lose it. She won't _let_ herself lose it. The moment she grabbed it tight in her hand was the exact same time her vision darkened.

* * *

Kashino woke up to a deafening sound in the form of Hanabusa Satsuki's ring tone. He opened his eyes, only to be met by the dark areas of their room. His hand reached for the switch of his lampshade, but he couldn't reach it.

"Who would be calling him at this deadly hour?" He wondered aloud. His voice sounded raspy and very un-Kashino like. He gulped and then blinked a few times.

The ringing stopped. He was about to drift back to sleep when it started up again. He sat up this time, but his eyes were still drooping.

He staggered toward Hanabusa's bed, where the green-haired narcissist was sleeping soundly despite the fact that his phone had been ringing for about five minutes already. He snatched it up from the desk, and almost pressed decline until he saw the caller I.D. It was Kato Rumi.

_Rumi? Ichigo's roommate?_ He pressed answer.

"Satsuki! Good thing you answered!"

"Whaa-?" Rumi didn't let him continue.

"Ichigo is in trouble, Satsuki. She needs to be taken to the hospital, _quick_!"

And she didn't know that he was Kashino! He affirmed without further ado.

"I'll be there."

It left Rumi wondering: _Was that Kashino just now?_

Kashino dressed up in a hurry, leaving his other clothes scattered on his part of the room. Hmm, un-Kashino like. He called Andou as soon as he was out of the boys' dorms.

"Andou!"

"Ma-kun? Why?" Andou, unlike Hanabusa, was a light sleeper, so he was able to wake up through Kashino's call.

"Rumi called and said that Ichigo was in trouble. Hanabusa, that heavy sleeper of a _boy_, didn't even wake up to her call, so I had to take it! Wake him and then go to the hospital okay?"

"Okay. Uhm, Ma-kun?"

"What?" He was already near the house of the dorm heads. He ran faster, his lungs almost burning from the speed and his frustration at Ichigo's probable clumsiness.

"Kashino General's, right?"

Kashino reached the front porch of the dorm.

"Yeah." He affirmed. Just then, he caught sight of the dorm headmistress coming his way. He quickly shut off his phone and approached her.

"I don't care about the rules right now. Just go and save _Amano_!" She instructed him. He felt so utterly grateful to her that he almost hugged her. Almost.

He ran even faster than before. Up the porch steps, through the living room, up the staircase and to the familiar sight of Ichigo's dorm's door. He opened it without a second thought.

He saw Rumi on the floor next to an unconscious Ichigo. Rumi was holding a small white towel, which she used to mop up some of the blood that came from Ichigo's forehead.

"What happened?!"

Rumi looked up at him mournfully. "She was trying to reach that." She pointed to Ichigo's right hand. It was clenched around a crumpled photograph, quite undistinguishable just then.

"We can deal with whatever that is later." He scooped her up with his hands under her neck and her knees. She was still breathing and that gave him some sort of encouragement. He let Rumi open the door for him and together, they both ran down the stairs, through the living room and to the front porch. There was already an ambulance waiting for them outside. The dorm headmistress was talking to the doctor when the Chairman appeared.

He was still wearing pajamas, but he looked quite well informed about the situation. He approached Kashino calmly, a serene smile plastered on his face.

"Make sure to take good care of her there, son. _You may possibly set things right again._"

And there he goes with his cryptic words echoing in Kashino's mind. Set things right again?

Kashino only nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I'm going to inform your teachers about this little accident. She'll be staying in the hospital until Sunday afternoon. I'm assigning you and Kato Rumi here, to take care of her. Am I clear?"

Kashino was surprised by his sudden orders, but he didn't say anything. Rumi merely nodded her head. She was still holding onto her blanket, so she let it rest upon her shoulders to shield her from the cold. The chairman left with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Kashino approached a paramedic and handed Ichigo over to him.

The dorm headmistress walked towards him and Rumi. "I have to stay here with the other girls. Make sure the two of you take care of her, okay? Kato, get some clean clothes for you and for Amano. Hurry up. The same goes for you Kashino."

Rumi nodded again, and went back to their dorm room to pack. Kashino was left there with the dorm head. "I'll ask Andou to get clothes for me. No worries, Miss."

She smiled at him somewhat proudly, although he had no clue as to why. "You know how clumsy she is. Make sure she takes her medicine on time and that she drinks plenty of fluids," she said, counting off the things she needed him to remember. "Oh, and you should never let her off your sight. Am I clear?"

Kashino felt like everyone was telling him what to do, but he shook the thought off. When it came to Ichigo, he didn't mind.

He texted Andou and Hanabusa. It was Friday night, so he needed a weekend supply of clothes. Rumi caught up to him holding a duffel bag. She still had her blanket with her. "Thanks for being here Kashino."

"It's no problem." He stared out into the horizon, thinking about the last three months of solidarity and loneliness.

"You really came through for her tonight. I was counting on Satsuki, but you came. For her. Thank you." Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she blinked them away. Kashino was not one for showing emotions. Not unless it was somehow connected to Ichigo though.

"I... I just want her to be safe. Like I said, it's no problem." They stayed like that, with Kashino looking away as Rumi sniffed, clearly touched by his actions that night, until the paramedics said they had to go already. Rumi rode out front with the driver while Kashino stayed in the back, with Ichigo on an emergency bed.

* * *

Andou and Hanabusa strode inside Kashino General Hospital worriedly. The last time they were here was years ago, when Ichigo fell down the stairs. Now, it was Ichigo again, perhaps with a different accident, but the same clumsiness.

"Miss, where is the room of Amano Ichigo?" Hanabusa asked a lady nurse who was filing some papers by the desk. She looked up at them tiredly, probably because it was only 3 AM in the morning. She checked some more papers.

"She's in the Premium Suite on the last floor."

Andou and Hanabusa smiled knowingly. When it came to Ichigo, Kashino certainly had no bounds.

They went inside the elevator and pressed their desired floor.

"What do you think happened to _her_?" Andou asked. He was worried; both for Ichigo and Kashino.

"Don't address her like that now, Andou. It's rude. I don't know what happened. Maybe Ichigo fell down the stairs again?" Hanabusa tried to lighten up the mood, but they were both so tired that even he couldn't succeed in doing so.

In the past three months of Ichigo and Kashino's post-break up, Hanabusa and Andou had spoken about Ichigo as "_her_", but lately those conversations had been far and few.

"Hmm, maybe."

Ting. The elevator doors opened and both boys stepped out, Andou carrying a cake in a box and Hanabusa carrying Kashino's duffel bag. There were only three suites in the hospital, and they knew that Ichigo was at the biggest one. The Premium Suite. Kashino logic.

They knocked on the door and waited for Rumi to open it for them. What they saw was a scene they haven't seen in quite some time. Ichigo was sleeping on the bed, and Kashino was sitting on a chair by her bedside. The surprising thing? _He was holding her hand._

* * *

A/N: Hi there. Yes, I updated this before "Love in Denial" but… you've got to understand! I was so inspired to make this! Taylor Swift's music has been helping me get more ideas. I have decided on making a multi-chapter fic now. I have too many ideas to fit into this story. Oh well.

Chocolat: Oi, Aly-chan. Update the other one so that—

Hanabusa: They will experience my beauty!

Me: Uhh, okay then. Review please?


End file.
